


Как Перри учил Гарри целоваться

by sige_vic



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>встрийский маньяк, который держал в подвале своего дома дочь и на протяжении многих лет насиловал ее. <br/>** Вот тут можно посмотреть на собаку :-)<br/>http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-476041/HMV-listen-marketing-revamp-famous-logo.html<br/>*** Персонаж американского телешоу для самых маленьких<br/>**** Музыкант, экс-муж Тины Тернер, ныне уже покойный, который ее поколачивал</p></blockquote>





	Как Перри учил Гарри целоваться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear My Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/150691) by http://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherGoddamn/pseuds/MotherGoddamn. 



\- Сними ноги с моего стола, мудила, – сказал Перри, входя в комнату и мрачно оглядывая Гарри, который извозил грязными трениками весь его дизайнерский кофейный столик. Отчитывание Гарри стало встроенным автопилотом, который Перри просто не мог отключить. Перри начал рассеянно проглядывать почту, а Гарри, тяжко вздохнув, быстро убрал оскорбившие начальство конечности. Потом он еще раз вздохнул – на случай, если Перри не услышал. Впрочем, тот не спешил реагировать – и Гарри совершил третью попытку, чуть не обвалив при этом стены дома.   
\- Черт побери! Ну что?!   
\- Хармони. Мы поругались. – Гарри обхватил себя руками и надулся в ответ на вселенскую несправедливость.   
\- Я немедленно поставлю в известность мировую прессу. – Перри шлепнулся рядом с Гарри на диван, смиряясь с судьбой – сейчас ему предстоит умереть от скуки, выслушивая очередную историю из жизни размноженцев. – Из-за чего?   
\- Ну, это вроде как деликатная тема. Не хочу об этом говорить. – Гарри отвернулся – воплощение по-мужски удерживаемого в себе страдания.   
\- Ну и отлично.  
\- Я имею в виду – ты же мой друг? А еще и начальник вроде как. В общем, это все получится... ну, ужасно неловко.  
\- Понятно.  
\- И я даже не уверен, что ты сможешь... ну, помочь. Понимаешь?  
\- Наверное, нет.  
\- И тебе вообще все равно.  
\- Определенно.  
\- Плюс – я не уверен, что…  
\- Ох ты ж Иисус на мотороллере, ну что? Что, Гарри?! – Перри обреченно отбросил на столик почту.   
\- Хармониговоритачтоянеумеюцеловатьсяидолженнаучитьсяутебя.  
\- Что?! Это было суахили?!   
\- Я сказал… – Гарри со вздохом закрыл глаза. – Хармони говорит, что я не умею целоваться. Получается типа как у пылесоса. И что мне нужно научиться у тебя. – Он открыл глаза и уставился на Перри. – Да, моя девушка считает, что я должен спросить своего друга-гея, как целоваться с женщинами. Мне есть чем гордиться, определенно. Да, конечно, смейся. Спасибо, приятель. – Он встал, чтобы уйти из комнаты, но Перри схватил его за руку.   
\- Гарри, подожди! – Он попытался успокоиться. – Я помогу! Что именно тебе нужно, Казанова?   
\- Хармони считает, что нам следует… – Он махнул рукой, указывая на себя и Перри, и пожал плечами.   
\- Что? Она считает, что мы должны целоваться? Я всегда знал, что она меня не любит!  
\- Она просто думает, что показывать – гораздо лучше, чем рассказывать. Слушай, а что тут такого – мы ведь это уже делали, помнишь? У тебя были такие губы мягкие – я еще подумал, каким, интересно, бальзамом ты пользуешься.   
\- Это для меня – «что тут такого», придурок, а ты мне тогда чуть всю машину не заблевал.   
\- Так ты на меня набросился! И вообще, денек тогда был – сплошные стрессы. Перри, ну пожалуйста, а? – Гарри смотрел на него умоляюще. Ну что ж, прекрасно, раз он хочет выставить себя посмешищем, – пускай выставляет. С какой стати Перри станет ему в этом мешать?  
\- Ну ладно. Хорошо. Но если ты зальешь меня слюной – убью. – Он придвинулся ближе к Гарри на диване и с легким недоумением обнаружил, что его сердце изрядно ускорило ритм.   
\- Куда мне класть руки? – Гарри посмотрел на Перри, ожидая инструкций.  
\- Ну... вот эту положи на бедро. Вот так. – Перри пристроил руку Гарри. – А вторую – в воздух. Выверни ладонь и изогни немного. Вот так.   
\- Я не понимаю, как... Да что за хрень! – Гарри оглядел себя и понял, что Перри придал ему форму чайничка.  
\- Мне на талию положи, тупица! – рассмеялся Перри, показывая на бедрах Гарри, как это делается. Гарри, казалось, испугался неожиданного прикосновения и подался назад, отодвигаясь от рук детектива. – Я не собираюсь лишать тебя девственности, Гарри. Если помнишь, это была ТВОЯ идея.   
\- Да, да. Нет. Конечно. На бедра. Понял. – Он схватил Перри за талию – так сильно, что тот поморщился.   
\- Господи, да ты на любовном фронте прямо Фрицль!* Просто делай то же, что я, ладно? – Перри поверить не мог, что пропускает ради этого сериал «24». – Так, теперь подвинься ближе. Еще ближе. Нет, на колени, мать твою, залезать не надо. Хорошо. Теперь положи руки вот так. – Он снова опустил ладони на бедра Гарри – медленно и нежно. Через мгновение Гарри повторил его жест. – Ну вот, и смотри в глаза Хармони вот так. – Он склонил голову и приоткрыл рот, слегка изогнув его уголок в улыбке. – Смотри на нее, словно она – откровение, и ты видишь ее впервые в жизни. Она – Висячие сады Семирамиды, она Сикстинская капелла, она… ах, да, это же ты. Ладно, смотри на нее, словно она – распродажа в «Уолмарте». – У Гарри скорее получалось смотреть, как у собаки из рекламы HMV**. – Ну… ладно, пока и так сойдет. Теперь тебе нужно понизить голос. Чтобы он звучал с хрипотцой. Сексуально.   
\- Понизить, с хрипотцой, сексуально, – просипел Гарри голосом измученного пневмонией Дарта Вейдера. Господи, это было безнадежно. Удивительно, как у Хармони хватает терпения столько с ним возиться.   
\- Потом ты переведешь взгляд на ее рот – он так притягивает внимание, что ты не можешь отвести взгляд.   
\- Ага. Как от аварии на дороге?   
\- Да что с тобой, мать твою?! Нет, ни при каких обстоятельствах не смотри на ее рот, как на аварию. Да как ты вообще умудрялся с кем-нибудь переспать без меня? Вот так делай, идиот.   
Перри уставился на губы Гарри, затем с видимым усилием перевел взгляд, полный тоски и желания, на карие глаза, после чего повторил процедуру несколько раз.  
\- Теперь ты давай.  
Гарри попробовал – затряс головой со сверхсветовой скоростью. Перри вздохнул – похоже, это займет весь вечер.   
\- А теперь тебе хочется мягко преодолеть разделяющее вас расстояние – ни на секунду не прекращая смотреть ей в глаза, после чего мягко коснуться ее губ. – Он заметил, как Гарри при этих словах ощутимо напрягся. – Мы можем в любой момент прекратить, шеф.  
\- Нет-нет, я… мне нужно этому научиться, Перри. – Гарри кивнул и подался к Перри, смешно выпятив губы. Перри с улыбкой склонился навстречу. Он и не замечал раньше, какие они бездонные и теплые – глаза Гарри, пока они не оказались от него так близко, полные доверия, которое нет нужды облекать в слова. Он сам не мог поверить, но эта уязвимость Гарри и правда иногда чуть ли не вызывала в нем нежность и даже казалась сексуальной... Стоп! Это же Гарри! Откуда вообще могла взяться эта мысль? Поспешно отогнав ее, Перри прижался к губам Гарри.  
После чуть ли не робкого поцелуя Перри медленно отнял губы – лицо Гарри было буквально в нескольких дюймах. Карие глаза медленно открылись – в них читалось ожидание. Перри поразился странному нервному состоянию, которое его охватило. Господи, да это же Гарри Локхарт! Человек, в сравнении с которым Барни Динозавр*** покажется похожим на Никола Теслу!   
\- Ну вот, теперь ты отрываешься и снова смотришь на губы. Словно не ожидал, что они окажутся такими мягкими. – Он действительно этого не ожидал. – Или что они окажутся с твоими одним целым. – В самом деле – как рука в перчатке. – Или того, как сильно тебе захочется снова ощутить их прикосновение. – Вот этого он точно не подозревал. – Ладно, теперь твоя очередь. Помни, что расстояние преодолевать нужно медленно. Медленнее. Нет, все-таки чуть-чуть побыстрее. В самом-то деле, я видел, как континенты дрейфуют быстрее, Гарри! У-М-П-ФФ! – Их носы резко столкнулись, зубы больно стукнули друг о друга.   
\- Идиот! Кто последний раз учил тебя целоваться? Айк Тернер?**** – Гарри уставился на Перри с выражением немого ужаса на лице. – Что? Гарри, что такое? Господи, я так и знал, что ты распсихуешься!   
\- Что? Нет, это мое выражение «ух ты, я и не ожидал, что это будет так нежно и как две половинки одного паззла». А что, непохоже?   
\- Господи, да ни одна грибковая болезнь так не раздражает, как ты! У тебя сейчас такое лицо, будто ты обнаружил, что я душу твою мать! Слушай, давай сразу перейдем к главному, ладно? Прелюдию можем и потом обсудить. Это все надолго, шеф. Ты уверен, что хочешь продолжить?  
\- Сколько раз повторять – да! Чем быстрее мы с этим разберемся, тем быстрее у меня будет секс с Хармони. – Гарри просиял в улыбке и постучал пальцем по губам. – Давай, вжарь!   
\- Не искушай меня. – Перри даже не был уверен, какого рода искушение имеет в виду. Он вновь склонился к Гарри и поцеловал – на этот раз более откровенно, притянув его к себе. Одна рука мягко спустилась по спине Гарри и легла на поясницу. Было так легко представить себе, что это все по-настоящему, не то чтобы у него и раньше не пробегали такие мысли. В ту самую первую их встречу на вечеринке Перри как минимум четыре раза проверил Гарри своим гейдаром – и каждый раз результат был «больший натурал, чем Джек Николсон в стрип-клубе», после чего он кричал про себя: «Попробуй еще раз!» К счастью, Гарри тогда как раз открыл рот – и своей отменной глупостью тут же уничтожил в Перри все намеки на похоть. Но со временем в этой глупости Перри начал находить чуть ли не очарование. Как в умственно отсталом щенке. На роликах. Размышления Перри были прерваны языком Гарри, вторгшимся в его рот. Перри резко прервал поцелуй.   
\- Что? Что не так? Тебе не нравится вкус печенек? – спросил Гарри.   
\- Твой язык, тупица! Он изнасиловал мой рот!   
\- Мы же целуемся! При этом полагается использовать язык! Разве что это и правда исключительно французская штука? Ну, паспорт у меня еще действителен, так что... – Он подался вперед, к губам Перри, и тот буквально отшатнулся.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что это зашло слишком далеко? То есть… – Перри провел по волосам, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. На самом деле проблема была в том, что поцелуй с Гарри оказывал на него странный эффект, с повышением градуса действия проявлявшийся все сильнее. – Ты уверен, что Хармони имела в виду… что… я хочу сказать… – Гарри оборвал несвязную речь, вновь скользнув языком в рот Перри. Конечно, детективу следовало бы оттолкнуть нахала, но он, в конце концов, был живым человеком – а Гарри, черт его побери, знал, как двигать языком. И какого хрена Хармони еще на что-то жаловалась?! Все у Гарри прекрасно получалось – ну, после того, как доходило наконец до дела. И… о Боже! Это что, зубы Гарри прикусывают его нижнюю губу? Он невольно застонал – и Гарри тут же откликнулся идеальным эхом. Звук завибрировал прямо в паху – на что немедленно отреагировал член. Нет, нет, нет! Не хватало еще, чтобы Гарри это обнаружил! И ведь Перри, черт возьми, даже не был виноват! Это Гарри лег на него сверху и ерзал на нем со стонами, словно третьеразрядная знаменитость в любительском видео. Это должно прекратиться, срочно!   
\- Гарри! – крикнул Перри, резко толкая его в грудь. Как выяснилось, слишком резко – Гарри свалился с дивана. – О, блин, ты в порядке?   
\- Конструктивная критика была бы предпочтительнее, Перри, – проворчал Гарри, уставившись на него с пола.   
\- Если бы ты не перескочил сразу через несколько ступенек, идиот! Ты ведь не уселся бы во время первого урока вождения в «Феррари»?  
\- Но и на самокате бы тоже не покатил. Ты, блин, сказал мне продвигаться быстрее – я и продвинулся. Я включил ускоряющую передачу, а ты вдавил тормоз! – Гарри снова вскарабкался на диван и смерил Перри раздраженным взглядом. – Ты из тех, Перри, кто водителю все время под ухо зудят, не дают вести машину.  
\- Ты на хрен убил эту метафору, Гарри. Давай оставим это. Слушай, что я…  
\- Сравнение.   
\- Что?   
\- Это не метафора, это сравнение. – Гарри откинулся на диване и самодовольно скрестил руки на груди. – Сравнение, – снова повторил он.  
\- Идиот в кубе! Это… ох, ладно, забудь! Забудь. Я просто хотел сказать, что из урока по поцелуям это превратилось в что-то другое. И если так будет продолжаться, дело примет… неловкий оборот.   
\- Да сколько мне повторять, Перри, я в полном порядке, я не психую…  
\- Я ПСИХУЮ! – Перри заставил их обоих подскочить от своего вопля и к ужасу почувствовал, как лицо заливает краской.   
\- Не понял? – Гарри озабоченно склонил на бок голову. В ответ Перри указал на джинсы, которые спереди изрядно топорщились.   
\- Слушай, извини, я… – Он не договорил, увидев на лице у Гарри широкую улыбку.   
\- Это я сделал? Я? Это из-за того, что ты меня целовал? – Вид у него был такой, словно он вот-вот лопнет от гордости.   
\- Почему ты не пугаешься? Гарри, у меня только что встало на поцелуй с тобой! – Гарри радостно хлопнул в ладоши. – Ты сейчас должен неловко протискиваться к выходу, задом к стеночке.   
\- Давай-ка разберемся, что у нас тут, в натуре, происходит? Черт, какое-то «натура» не совсем удачное слово... Что у нас тут на самом деле происходит? В других обстоятельствах ты был бы не против целоваться со мной? – Гарри подался вперед и заглянул Перри в глаза.   
\- …Наверное, нет? Ну, то есть… Ты полный идиот, везде мусоришь, неуклюжий – и вообще, не моего типа, но… да, полагаю, в других обстоятельствах… – Сердце Перри бешено колотилось в груди, удары отдавались в мозг. Что за хрень вообще творится?   
\- Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться. Пожалуйста, только не злись! – Гарри успокаивающе положил руку ему на бедро, что отнюдь не уменьшило охватившего Перри желания. – Я прекрасно умею целоваться.   
Перри недоуменно таращился на него несколько мгновений, которые растянулись в тишине в тысячелетие. Если Гарри умеет целоваться – к чему вообще тогда был весь этот вечер? Разве только… Взгляд его немного прояснился, а губы приоткрылись, образовав крошечную букву "о".   
\- Это я так прощупывал почву. Знаю, что глупо получилось! Но я не знал, как, не подвергая нас смертельной опасности, запрыгнуть на тебя – и чтобы ты мне при этом не вмазал. Я не ожидал... ну, такой реакции. Но я не жалуюсь! И я понимаю, что ты, наверное, сейчас очень-очень бесишься, но, может быть, потом мы сможем вспомнить об этом со смехом. Причем будучи при этом в одном городе. Ты злишься? Ты правда злишься? Наверное…  
В этот раз Перри заткнул его поцелуем.  
\- Гарри, – пробормотал он в приоткрытые губы, – заткнись и займи свой язык полезным делом.

**Author's Note:**

> встрийский маньяк, который держал в подвале своего дома дочь и на протяжении многих лет насиловал ее.   
> ** Вот тут можно посмотреть на собаку :-)  
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-476041/HMV-listen-marketing-revamp-famous-logo.html  
> *** Персонаж американского телешоу для самых маленьких  
> **** Музыкант, экс-муж Тины Тернер, ныне уже покойный, который ее поколачивал


End file.
